The basic overall objective of the work is to determine the conditions under which adherence or chemical bonding is developed between dental porcelain (composed primarily of glass) and nickel chromium based alloys which are of interest as a replacement for precious metal alloys. The procedure deals with determining and understanding the reactions that occur at glass/Ni-Cr alloy interfaces under various experimental conditions and with variations in glass and alloy compositions. The understanding will serve as a basis for modifications that may be necessary to develop adherence. Initial experiments indicate the formation of a Cr silicide at the interface which appears to be detrimental to a strong bond. This indication will be evaluated as a specific objective for the coming year. If Cr silicide is found to be detrimental, conditions and compositions that will prevent its formation will be studied.